


Downtime

by cataclysmicconniption



Series: Unexpected Chemistry [9]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmicconniption/pseuds/cataclysmicconniption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Koujaku spend some downtime together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

"Haa... I don't want to move..."

Koujaku opened his eyes slightly and stifled a yawn. Even though the weather was beautiful outside, the older man didn't feel like moving at all. It probably had something to with all the wedding celebrations and jumping back to working at the salon without rest. Or maybe the warmth of his husband's bare chest and the sound of his heartbeat kept lulling him back to sleep.

Either way, Koujaku had no complaints.

"You better not drool on me, old man."

Koujaku glanced up at Noiz. The younger man was typing away on his hologram laptop with one hand, the other messing with Koujaku's hair. Noiz had been busy as well, breaking codes and hacking for Ruff Rabbit non-stop. So both men decided to have an off-day, just keeping each other company. It was a pleasant experience so far.

"I won't drool on you, brat. I'm not that cruel," Koujaku said as he stretched and sat up, resting against his pillow now, "and even if I do, you can just wipe it off."

"Hmph, too much trouble."

The laptop vanished as Noiz turned his attention to Koujaku, kissing him gently. Koujaku felt himself blush as Noiz brushed his tongue along his bottom lip, the piercing rubbing suggestively.

"You're blushing. How cute," Noiz muttered as he pulled away but not without nibbling Koujaku's lip first. He laughed as his husband pouted.

"S-Shut up, shitty brat. You caught me off-guard!"

"Then you know what I want now don't you, old man? I've been waiting for you for a few hours now."

"...!"

Koujaku started as Noiz took his hand and placed it on his cock. The older man managed to still his hand as he felt Noiz throb under his touch, warming his fingertips through the sheets.

"Tch... insatiable asshole...!"

"You say that, but you love it just as much."

Koujaku didn't pull away as Noiz kissed him again, his tongue plundering his mouth mercilessly. His breath hitched in his throat as Noiz slid his hand under the sheets and fondled his cock. Koujaku squirmed as he was stroked slowly, the head squeezed with each up-stroke.

"Nah... Aah... W-Wait a second...!"

Koujaku pushed Noiz back down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. The older man took in a bit of satisfaction at seeing the surprise on Noiz's face as he slowly slid down the younger man's body, kissing along his collar bone and chest.

"What are you up to, old man?"

"Shut u-- Just be quiet okay? I want to do this for you all right?" Koujaku said, his hair curtaining his face. His hands shook slightly as they ran down Noiz's sides. "You're always doing it for me so... Consider it an extra wedding gift or whatever. Just let me do this."

Noiz watched his husband quietly before obediently resting back against his pillow. His eyes watched as Koujaku continued trailing kisses downward. It was surprising to see Koujaku making the first move; the older man had always been too shy from inexperience, so Noiz always took the lead. Not that he minded; pushing Koujaku over the edge was a favorite past-time of his.

This was new though, and Noiz could feel his heart beating faster as Koujaku kissed his thigh. He looked up at Noiz as he ran his fingers lightly down the hair that trailed under the younger man's navel and rested it above his cock.

Their eyes met, both glazed over with lust and excitement.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Noiz said, his cock stirring as Koujaku stroked it lightly. "I never expected you to, so it's fine."

"Even so, I want to do this... so just relax and enjoy it already, you little shit!"

Koujaku squeezed Noiz's cock for emphasis before stroking again. He fought the anxiety that danced around in his stomach as he lowered his head and licked at the pearly fluid that had formed along the slit.

The taste wasn't terrible -- a bit salty, but not gag-worthy, Koujaku thought as he took the whole tip into his mouth and sucked. The whole task in itself was foreign to him; Noiz had always sucked his cock, not the other way around, and even before they knew each other Koujaku never messed with cocks. He didn't see what was so great about giving head. Yet as he felt Noiz trembling and gasping softly beneath him, Koujaku could understand why the brat enjoyed it so much.

Not for taste necessarily, but for reaction.

"Aah... You're good at this, old man," Noiz breathed, threading his fingers through Koujaku's hair and pulling slightly.

Koujaku groaned as he took more of Noiz's cock into his mouth, breathing through his nose. He blushed as he slurped loudly, his tongue pressing against the piercings on the underside of his lover's cock. His technique was anything but skillful, but Noiz was coming undone anyway. He moaned as Koujaku nipped him now and again, licking to soothe.

"Aah... Nnh... W-wait..." Noiz said, pulling his cock out of Koujaku's mouth. When the older man gave him a questioning look, Noiz glanced away as his face burned. "You're gonna make me come if you keep that up."

"O-Oh..."

Koujaku was left speechless as Noiz kissed him, suddenly feeling completely exposed. His lips were swollen from kissing and sucking, and he still had the taste of Noiz in his mouth as their tongues tangled around each other. His own cock was heavy and throbbing as it rubbed against Noiz's.

"It's my turn now," Noiz smirked as he helped Koujaku get on all fours. "I'm going to fuck you nice and hard, old man. Do I need to prepare you?"

"N-No," Koujaku said, trembling at Noiz's promise. "I'm still loose from l-last time, brat..."

Noiz chuckled as he spread Koujaku's cheeks apart, staring at his twitching hole. He took his cock and rubbed the head up and down before pushing in carefully, watching it disappear in his husband inch by inch. Noiz closed his eyes as he was sucked into the hot heat, the wall of muscles twitching around him. If he wasn't careful, he would come before he got to do anything.

Koujaku stifled his moans by biting down on the sheets, adjusting to being spread open once again. When Noiz started to thrust in earnest, Koujaku desperately pushed back. The feel of the younger man's piercings as they rubbed against his walls made Koujaku's eyes roll back, drool dribbling down his chin. Noiz rested against him, licking and biting his shoulder hard as he went in further.

The bed creaked and shook as both men rocked against each other, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing around the room. Noiz held Koujaku down by his wrists as he came inside with a grunt, semen spilling forth as he pulled out. Koujaku fell onto his side weakly, his body covered in sweat. He was too tired to jerk himself off, his cock throbbing painfully.

"What a pitiful old man," Noiz teased as he lifted one of Koujaku's legs and slid down to his cock. He barely placed his lips against it before Koujaku cried out and came, semen spurting onto the younger man's lips and chin. Licking his lips, Noiz suckled the head until Koujaku pulled away with a whine. "A pitiful, spent old geezer."

"Shut up, brat..." Koujaku breathed, his eyes half-lidded. He started when he felt Noiz rest his head on his stomach. "Oi... Are you okay?"

"Mm."

Noiz barely mumbled, his eyes already closed. He was aiming to lay next to Koujaku, but he suddenly felt sluggish -- extremely content even, honestly.

He was just so tired now... and the old man was so warm...

When Noiz opened his eyes again, he noticed that the room was shrouded in the sunset's rays. Looking beside him, Noiz was surprised to see Koujaku still in bed, reading the paper and smoking a cigarette. The older man was still naked, but Noiz could tell that he had cleaned up after their moment in bed: Koujaku's hair was now in a ponytail, and he must've covered Noiz up while he was still sleeping.

The thoughtfulness made Noiz smile to himself, and as he noticed the wedding band on Koujaku's finger he realized that the time they shared together was the best times (even if sex was included most of the time).

As if feeling his gaze, Koujaku glanced down at Noiz. His eyes were shining with some sort of liveliness that even the cigarette smoke couldn't cover as he ruffled Noiz's hair gently. He set the paper on the dresser and put out his cigarette before sliding under the sheets and into Noiz's arms once more.

A soft sigh escaped them both.


End file.
